


Fantasizing About You

by kennedie_exe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, FFXV NSFW Week, Imagination, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Noctis is hot okay, Phone Sex, Prompto just really likes Noctis, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, like a lot, solo masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12704871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: Intense urges occur and Prompto can't control them. It's not weird to want your best friend to fuck you, right? Prompto only thinks about that very thought and well, things are fine. He keeps it to himself but things only get weird when he presses call on accident while having some private time with said thoughts.





	Fantasizing About You

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a self-indulgent, Prompto solo fic of happiness because I keep writing depressing shit, then I saw how there's a FFXV NSFW Week and I had to jump on that train so here we are. I won't do every day and this is late anyways but oh well. This was also an excuse to write how hot Noctis is and come on, he's so hot. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> FFXV NSFW Week Day 1: Mutual Masturbation

It first started about a few months ago when Prompto began to get those seemingly unwanted urges. It wasn't anything too major but he sorta, kinda had a small, miniscule crush on his best friend. It barely bothered him, he swears it, but as of late… Noctis was looking exceptionally more handsome than ever. He was already good looking, gorgeous, sexy- yeah, Prompto had it bad. It's interesting to hide it though. Him and Noctis already had a close friendship that may be a bit touchy feely than most but it's nice. Those small intimate talks they have or nudging shoulders were a little more friendly than they ought to be sometimes. Noctis was truly one of a kind to him though and sometimes, for the time being, Prompto believed that Noctis liked him more as a friend. It's a fantasy really but one can only dream.

 

And boy does he fantasize.

 

Being so sexually aroused by Noctis seemed unbecoming to him but it’s happen more often than not. He and Noctis hung out all the time and sometimes he wished they'd do _much_ more than play video games or watch movies. Don't get him wrong, videos games and movies were always fun but… Okay, he really shouldn't be thinking like this but it's difficult. Being in the presence of someone who's super fucking hot makes you think of some pretty dirty thoughts.

 

Filthy thoughts.

 

They started out innocent enough. Simply holding hands would be pleasant or long, warm hugs. That's how it began but now, well… He still thinks about those small gestures but he's more prone to thinking about less innocent of thoughts. The hand holding turned into hands roaming over his body and the hugs turned into kisses- Gods, he becoming weak to these thoughts. But really, who couldn't imagine Noctis’s nice hands touching their body or those fingers dancing upon their skin, lingering? Or those long fingers inside- No, no that's too far, but Prompto has slowly began to think of much more… vulgar scenarios.

 

Now, it's nothing too pornographic or anything but ever so often, Prompto ponders the idea of Noctis kissing all over his body while teasing his nipples until they were erect. It's rather simple. He thinks about the way Noctis’s hands would grip his hips so tightly, so bruisingly. He thinks about the way Noctis’s body would press against his radiating such warm pressure. Those hands would rub all over his body and fuck, they'd grab at his ass, squeezing his cheeks until they were red and- Prompto had it really bad for him or maybe he just had a weird hand fetish. He’s so fucked up either way.

 

It only gets worse.

 

He had recently purchased _certain_ toys for his disposal. He feels like some sort of abomination for buying such items but those urges, those God forsaken urge, were consuming him. He spent one too many nights rubbing over his own body and imagining it being Noctis doing this to him. This night was just like any other night. He'd finds himself in his room, completely naked, with his phone in hand. It's crazy but he needed a picture of Noctis for this. It made the experience just as real as it could get, plus he had _a lot_ of pictures of Noctis on his phone. He's not obsessed; totally not obsessed.

 

He laid against his bed, whole body flushed because he does feel a bit of guilt. Getting off to your best friend is a little weird. Nevertheless, he begins his nightly routine of naughtiness. He starts by running his hands up and down his body slowly. Gods, he wished these hands were Noctis’s strong hands. Those hands go up and squeeze at his nipples, pulling them until they were hard, red nubs eliciting a groan. Soon, one of the hands leaves and travels down his chest, past his navel and to his straining cock. He let's out a low moan and began stroking himself. He grabs his phone and flips through a multitude of pictures before coming across one that made him moan louder. It's was Noctis obviously but it was Noctis with his shirt off. He got this picture secretly and it's not weird. He swears he's not a creep but this picture turned out so well and turned him on so much. Fuck, Noctis had the best body he's ever seen. Defined abs, strong arms, broad shoulders, and a nice V-line leading down to something Prompto had only dreamed about. The thought alone made him stroke himself harder.

 

Those eyes, fuck… Those beautiful blue eyes. Prompto imagined those eyes staring intensely at him or those lips forming a devious smirk looking down at him. Damn it, he just wished Noctis were here. The pictures on his phone were never enough but he makes due. He swipes to another picture and his back arched off the bed as he moans out. This picture was pretty plain; just Noctis smiling but damn does he look good. Just so sexy, especially his smile. He's so photogenic too with his perfect, angular face and… Prompto could cum just thinking about his face. Those luscious lips, he wants to kiss those lips and just be able to taste Noctis. He licked over his own lips and lets out a groan as he stroked himself faster.

 

Prompto edges himself. He gets closer to the edge but never falls off too soon. He imagines that Noctis would edge him so much; teasing him until he was begging. Prompto would definitely beg for anything from Noctis. He's damn near desperate for him right now. He stops what he's doing and reached for his drawer. He was going to put his toys to good use. He pulls out a cock ring just to be sure he doesn't cum and his favorite dildo (One that he may or may not have not named Noctis). Fuck, he would love the real thing. He begins to think about Noctis’s cock. He never seen it before but he'd like to think he was a bit above average, maybe some girth and a nice curve. Yeah, that would feel _so_ fucking good inside him. In comparison to his dildo, it would be way better than any dildo he’d ever buy. He licks over the silicon toy before sucking it. He would love to give Noctis a messy, mind breaking, blow job. All sloppy, wet, and so enduring. He bet he could even deep throat him. Imagining Noctis’s hand threaded through his tousled, blonde hair and ramming himself into his throat makes Prompto deep throat his toy; moaning around it. He puts in a lot of work on the dildo before he retracts it out of his mouth, replacing the toy with his fingers. He begins imagining Noctis’s fingers in his mouth. He imagines Noctis making soft, approving sounds as he licked every digit. He licks his own fingers, getting them all nice and wet before slowly taking them out. He travel those cool digits down his body. Short, little burst of electricity goes through him causing him to shiver the slightest; an array goosebumps began to form.

 

Now, he could have used lube but Prompto thinks that Noctis would be more rough with him. Gods, he'd love to get roughed up by Noctis. He began to circle his hole teasingly. Damn, he wants Noctis to tease him like he’s teasing himself. He prods at his hole for a bit before he began pushing in one finger. He lets out a gasped on the intrusion and slowly moved his finger in and out. A second finger was added and he began scissoring himself open.

 

“ _N-Noctis_ …” He whimpered out. Oh gods, he was in heaven right now. He began panting once the third finger was added. It felt so, _so good_. He started sucking on his dildo again just thinking it was Noctis. Noctis fingering him, Noctis’s cock in his mouth; Fuck, Prompto wished it could all be real instead of a fantasy. Once he deemed himself ready, he pulled his fingers out with a wet sound. He had to cum so badly right now but he was going to hold out. The cock ring prevented him from doing so. He also thinks Noctis would also keep him there, right on the edge. Noctis would tell him to beg for release and Prompto would do it with no shame or hesitation. He thinks about the way Noctis would tease his hole. Only placing the tip in just to drive Prompto wild. He would soon begin to press in and-

 

The initial stretch would burn just the slightest but the stretch, _oh that stretch_ , was so pleasant. The silicon toy does _not_ do the justice of a real cock but Prompto has grown to have a vivid imagination. He moves the toy inside himself ever so leisurely. He'd like to think Noctis would start off slow; inching all of his cock bit by bit until it was all the way inside.

 

“Holy shit!” He moaned in pure bliss. He turns so he was laying on his side so he could have better access to his phone. What he'd give just to hear Noctis’s voice. He thinks about those lips pressing against his ears saying utter filth to him or nibbling on his neck. Trailing down to his lips and kissing him passionately. He swipes to  picture after picture as he fucked himself. He moved the toy faster, harder. It isn't enough. It's never enough. He keeps going though as his own cock grew more painful.

 

“Oh gods Noctis… Oh fuck yes! Yes, yes, yes!” He removed the cock ring and stroke himself until he was teetering on the edge but stops before he could reach his climax. His gasped moans were heightened now as he moved the toy inside in and kept the many images of Noctis in his head. Soft moans and whines were emitted throughout the room only to be accented by Prompto’s ragged breath. It was beginning to get too much for him. He stroked himself fast while simultaneously moving the dildo faster. Fuck, it's so good, it so much and-

 

“Noctis, holy fuck! Oh gods… Noctis… Noctis!” Prompto arched his back and let out a wail. He came hard over his stomach and chest with Noctis’s name upon his lips. Wow, he's never came so hard like that before; a damn near explosion. He strokes himself until he calmed down from his high, soon taking out his toy. He let out a whine from the lost but he was definitely sated. He felt so high on endorphins, so much pleasure was within him; sexual tension released and he smiles to himself. Noctis may not be here, but he had one hell of a time thinking that he was here. Prompto had soon reached for his phone and froze. His eyes widen upon seeing the screen displaying that he was, indeed, in the middle of a call.

 

Undoubtedly, the call was to Noctis.

 

Shit, did he accidentally press call? Should he hang up? Oh no, did Noctis… hear him? How long was the call for? He's paralyzed in embarrassment. Noctis probably thinks he's some kind of slut or just simply disgusting. He should just end the call and pretend this never happened.

 

_“P-Prompto?”_

 

Shit.

 

Prompto can't face him. He can't face the man he just fantasized heavily about having sex with. He has to hang up; it'd be too weird not to.

 

He puts the phone on speaker.

 

“H-Hello?” he responded

 

_“Are you finished?”_

 

Wait, was Noctis really asking this? It can't be. A figment of his imagination. Maybe if Prompto stayed quiet though, Noctis would hang up. He knows he shouldn't respond but hearing Noctis’s voice was beginning to turn him on again. It had a thickness to it, a bit lower than normal. _So fucking sexy._

 

“I don't... have to be finished.” Prompto spoke just as low and may had a bit of lust to it. The groan he heard in return made him whimper. Fuck, Noctis talking him through this was the most erotic thing Prompto has ever thought plus, it's so close to having Noctis right there with him.

 

 _“Hmmm okay then. Video call me. I want to see how vulnerable you look right now.”_ Noctis said and Prompto let out a groan; his cock began to stir back to life. Damn, this was too good to be true. He quickly switch the voice call to video and moans out a low ‘fuck’ upon seeing Noctis’s face. That smirking face was something he always wanted to see. His own face was flushed red and sweaty from his previous endeavors. He started from his face and moved the phone downward, capturing ever image of his body. His slight puffy lips, his heaving chest covered in cum, his cock straining hard against his stomach once again, and further down revealed his throbbing hole. The phone goes back up and Prompto give Noctis a smirk of his own.

 

“Like what you see?” He bites his lips seductively. That low whistle Noctis made was a good enough answer that yes, he did like what he saw.

 

 _“You're damn right I do. Do you wanna see something?”_ Prompto nodded his head vigorously. Holy hell, he wanted to see all of Noctis. Noctis did the same thing that Prompto did. He started at his face, licking his lips and smirking, before going down to his chest. A hand rubbed over his abs slowly and Prompto really wished that was his hand running over those smooth muscles. It moves further down until it reaches the hem of his grey sweatpants. He goes a little further to reveal the bulge he had.

 

“Fuck,” Prompto moaned out. He's only ever dreamt about such a bulge and now he was able to see it for real, or at least over a video call.

 

 _“Do you like what you see?”_ Noctis held his clothed erection through his pants, groaning out as he stroke himself.

 

“Y-yes,” Prompto responded and a delight hum fell from Noctis’s lips.

 

_“You wanna see more?”_

 

“Yes p-please…” It's a begging tone which isn't something he'd think he'd voice. Prompto didn't mean to sound so desperate but come on, anyone would be excited to see Noctis’s cock. He's so glad he'll be able to see it himself. Definitely gonna be a reference for his next dildo purchase. Prompto watched as the hand on that bulge went into his sweatpants, slowly taking out his erection. Prompto’s eyes go wide, he salivates. It's everything, and more, that Prompto has ever imagined. The swollen head was red and bits of precum beaded at the tip. That visible vein led from base to tip and Prompto oh so wanted to run his tongue along it. He also wanted to run his tongue over the whole length as well as putting it in his mouth. Fuck, he'd do anything to have that hot, heavy looking heat in his mouth.

 

 _“What would you do if I were there?”_ Noctis moved his hand up and down his length slowly, letting out a deep groan. His voice was husky and just too damn hot for his own good. Prompto too was stroking himself and gods, he'd want Noctis to do _everything_ to him.

 

“Holy… I'd let you do whatever you want to me.” He ended the response with a throaty moan. Geez, Prompto sounded so needed right now, but who wouldn't? He's literally watching Noctis stroke his, incredibly nice, cock. Anyone would be fixated on such a view. He hears a small chuckle come from Noctis and another audible groan.

 

 _“Anything huh? Like kissing you and sucking your neck, leaving red marks all over? Or maybe,”_ He trails off for a bit before moaning out as he stroked himself harder. _“maybe I could really see what that cute mouth of yours could do.”_

 

“Oh fuck, yes, yes I want it.” Prompto is very desperate. It doesn't occur to him that whole situation was probably weird. Jerking off with your best friend over a video call isn't something well… friends should do. Are they considered friends after this? He doesn't care though, not right now at least. There's too much pleasure running through his brain and Noctis was speaking to him so sexually. He wanted nothing more than to listen to Noctis talk dirty to him.

 

 _“That badly huh? Fuck, you sound so hot. Grab your dildo and use it. I want to hear you moan for me.”_ Noctis demanded. Holy shit, getting told what to do from Noctis was even hotter than Prompto had ever imagine. He follows the direction nonetheless and retrieves his dildo. He licks over the toy like he did before, maybe a bit more enthusiastically. He heard a short ‘fuck’ through the phone when he let the toy slide down his throat with ease. He retracts it out of his mouth slowly, making sure he puts on a show for Noctis.

 

“I-I wish this were you. F-fuck, I always think about you… Oh astrales, I wish you were here.” Prompto started stroking his cock roughly and he was already close to his release.

 

 _“Really now? And what would you want me to do to you if I were there?_ ” Noctis groaned out.

 

“Touching me would be a start. But I'd love to suck you off. Fuck, I want your cock inside me.” Prompto was gone with desire. He never thought he actually witness this moment with Noctis and it's so hot. He started pressing the dildo inside himself, moaning loudly into the phone.

 

 _“Don't cum yet. Draw it out as long as you can. I want to hear you enjoy yourself while thinking of me.”_ Noctis voiced out and Prompto did just that. He moved the toy inside himself slowly and even stopped stroking himself just so he could grab his phone. He guided it down so Noctis could see the toy move inside him.

 

“I want your cock… Mmmm gods… fuck me!” Prompto’s moans escalated in volume.

 

 _“Yeah keep begging. I'd fuck you so good. So hard until you're screaming. Oh shit! Scream for me.”_ Noctis groaned and Prompto moved the toy faster inside. He was so close. So, so close.

 

“F-fuck! I gotta cum. Can I cum? P-please. Oh gods!” He was panting hard, stroking himself furiously.

 

 _“Say my name when you cum.”_ Noctis ordered and that brought Prompto over the edge.

 

“Oh shit! Noctis… Yes! Noctis… Noctis!” He released with a high pitch scream as he came all over his chest even striking his chin. He removed the dildo slowly. He heard a loud moan from the other side of the phone and deemed that Noctis, too, had reached his climax. They both could be heard breathing hard and coming down from their highs. It's silent except for their panting. Prompto grew more uncomfortable, more embarrassed that he'd acted so lewd. It was in the moment but Noctis also was into it. Noctis also hadn't said anything and it worried him a bit. Prompto soon hears a sigh from the phone.

 

 _“Prompto?”_ He spoke. Prompto, too, let out a sigh. Guess he really had to face this.

 

“I'm sorry… This was weird. I didn't… Wow I can't believe this.” He let out a small, nervous laugh. To his surprise, he heard Noctis let out a chuckle.

 

 _“Dude, I never… I wasn't expecting to get a call from you but I'm guessing it was unintentional? It was really good but weird...”_ Noctis commented.

 

“Oh uh… Yeah! It was really good but…” It's so uncomfortable to talk about it now. Okay, they were both loving it but now it just seemed too casual.

 

_“You seem uncomfortable… Uh I guess…. Shit ummm-”_

 

“N-no it's fine… Ummm…” Prompto let out a sigh. “Okay, I think about you a lot and well… I really like you. This… probably wasn't the best was to go about it but…” He trails off for a bit to collect his thoughts of this wild experience he had between Noctis. “Uh it happened and yeah, I like you.” Prompto was blushing dark red. What an awkward time to confess.

 

 _“I… really like you too. For awhile really. This was definitely a different way to confess I guess.”_ He chuckled. _“So… yeah…”_ It grows silent again. Prompto is still embarrassed over everything that occurred but a pang of happiness is inside him. Noctis liked him back which was amazing news. Feeling were mutual and now they could possibly pursue something out of the realm of friendship.

 

“Do you want to like… come over? Not in a sexual way! But like… so we could talk this out face to face?” Prompto suggested.

 

 _“Sure but I also won't object the idea of sexual matters either.”_ Noctis laughed. It was a joke for the most part.

 

“Let's talk first and see where it leads. I wouldn't mind sex either but… let's make sure we are on the same page.” Prompto responded with a small laugh.

 

 _“I was only half joking but yeah, that'd be nice… I'll be over in 15 minutes.”_ Prompto responded with a quick ‘okay’ and the called ended. Man this was too weird but Prompto was giddy. He's excited to talk about his feelings with Noctis. Who knew jerking off to your best friend would help form a relationship? Prompto sure didn't but now, it's real. He lays back in his bed and smiles to himself. He should probably get dress but right now he just wanted to bask in the idea of having Noctis as his boyfriend.

 

Some fantasies do become real after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two dorks so much! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always cool <3 
> 
> Also following me on Tumblr is equally as cool @misssweetyc


End file.
